Ask a Silly Question
by DrWhy
Summary: "Alex,Yassen Gregorovitch is alive, and we believe he may try to take you out. For your own safety and further training, you will be sent to Breacon Beacons" What Mrs.Jones doesnt know is that Yassen is like a father to Alex,and Kunit is in for a big shock.(ENDING REWRITTEN!)
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE! OKAY SO SCORPIA RISING HAPPENED BUT JACK DIDN'T DIE, SHE WAS BADLY INJURED**

**Jack**

As Jack was leaving the hospital, a nurse waved at her

. She hated them. Nurses , not hospitals. Always so cheerful, saying "Oh, you'll be OK. Its just a scratch , that's all."  
"Then again" mused Jack as she unlocked the front doors of the Chelsea house "its not their fault after all. Maybe everything will be OK"

"Ah-_em_"

She looked up to see a pair of icy blue eyes that belonged to a handsome redhead looking at her. Alex came running down the stairs.

"Jack?" said Alex "Meet my unofficial father, Yassen Gregorovich."

**Alex**

Alex had met Yassen in the park .

He hadn't said how he was alive , and Alex didn't ask. All he cared was that he had a fatherly figure to look up to. He was happy as he had Yassen as a father, Jack as a sister, and Ben as a brother .But he didn't know how Ben would react to Yassen, so he hadn't told him about the meeting.

**Yassen**

Yassen sat listlessly at the table as Alex explained who he (Yassen) was to Jack.

He had realized, from what Alex had told him, that in sending Alex to SCORPIA he had provided him with his greatest advantage –and greatest enemies. Just then the phone rang .Alex answered."Uhuh .OK. Fine. I know. _**Yes**_" He hung up and made a face "I've been summoned " he sighed and left, leaving the recuperating American with the world's deadliest assassin.

**The Bank**

Alex was sitting in front of Mrs. Jones.

"Alex"she said, oh-so-softly"Yassen Gregorovitch is alive, and we believe he may try to take you out. For your own safety and further training, you will be sent to Breacon Beacons"

**Alex's Home**

Yassen watched as Alex packed

."Why did you accept?"asked Yassen curiously"What can they teach you that I can't?"

Alex sighed "Firstly, they would send Jack ,after all"said Alex with an evil smirk"I'm with the same unit as before, and I promise to take pictures of their faces as I _**kick their asses**_"

Hahaha omigod I'm so you think I should make another story of how Alex met Yassen?


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to Thank all the people who read, reviewed and alerted**

Alex, Tom and Sabina sat around the dining table, planning a certain teenage superspy's revenge on the SAS

**Tom**

Tom was contemplating ideas for Alex's revenge on a certain SAS unit .Jack and Alex ha taken Tom in when his parents fights became nasty. So far, his parents hadn't even noticed that he was gone. "Tom" asked Alex "do you have The List?"

An evil smile crossed Tom's face "They wont know _what_ hit them!" he grinned.

Alex and Tom looked at each other and started laughing maniacally

**Sabina**

Alex and Tom looked at each other and started laughing maniacally.

It worried Sabina, though she didn't show it. Her parents had gone on their second honeymoon and left Sabina with Alex & co. "Sabina!" She jumped and handed Alex The List. "Alex," she asked hesitantly "what'll you use as leverage?"

"Oh, don't worry." He smirked "I'll figure something out"

**Alex**

Alex ran up the stairs and went to the computer. Yassen had left the day before and Jack had gone out. Because they needed Smithers style equipment, he was going to hack into the MI6 database, which took him 5 took him another 5 minutes to get Smither's email ID and send him a list of what he needed in return for instructions on how to hack into MI6.

A couple of hours later, the package arrived. A few more hours later, the man who would take him to Wales arrived.

This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry for updating so late but I had no internet you all who reviewed, alerted and read**

**This is very similar to a story called 'Niche' and if SlyPuff RavenDor is reading this , yes your story came first and I'm sorry for repeating it but I didn't know.**

**Breacon Beacons**

"..And those are your orders!" yelled the sergeant. "K-unit, stay back"

Uh-oh

**Wolf**

When the Sergeant aske-no-_**demanded**_ K-unit stays behind, Wolf knew they were in trouble. The newest member of the unit, Skunk, was a hardened veteran, and

even he was skulking around at the back of the unit. "K-unit!" Yelled the Sergeant "MI6 is sending their top ranking agent here for a refresher course. He has a 100% success rate and will be joining your unit."

And with those ominous words, he dismissed them

**Alex-wait no –_Cub_**

As he got into the car that would take him to hell, Alex felt an impending sense of doom.

After a while the driver broke the awkward silence "What about your parents?"

"What about them?" asked Alex guardedly.

"How come they let MI6 send you to Wales?"

"Because they're dead" stated Alex coldly. "I don't have a family" _Not anymore_ he

added silently.

By the time they reached Wales Alex was downright depressed.

_**He didn't have a family. Not anymore…**_

**Skunk**

As they walked towards the car, a teenage kid with fair hair and brown eyes that had seen too much walked towards them. "Hi, I'm Cub from MI6 and Ill be joining your unit" he said listlessly and walked off. Skunk glanced at the Sergeant. Surely he still couldn't expect him to do it? Surely…Surely it would be too much _**now?**_

Skunk gave the sergeant a pleading look. He didn't want to be a part of this anymore. Not now, with a child involved. But the Sergeant just shook his head.

Skunk sighed an followed his unit

**Okay I will let Alex prank and then make him sad. If you have an idea _please _ review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all who reviewed, alerted and read**

**Disclaimer: Go to the dictionary. Look up FAN. Got it? Good. Now look at the name of this site. If I owned Alex Rider, would I be on this site?**

For once in a very long time, Alex Rider had no nightmares.

**Alex**

Alex woke at 4:30 the next morning due to pure habit. On days when he hadn't had a nightmare, life was fun. The sergeant said that his assessment would start in a few days as K unit was doing theirs. "Now is the time to play pranks," he thought. He snuck out of the hut and paid a visit to the bathrooms and then the assault course. Then he strolled back to the hut, where his unit was waiting

**Snake**

When Snake woke, the first thing he did was stare at the fifth member of their unit who was already awake. "That's funny" thought Snake "Usually I'm the first one awake." The others started stirring. As Eagle went to the showers, Skunk rolled out of bed and decided to interrogate Cub. It went something like this:-

"How old are you?"

"Classified"

"Why are you here?"

"Classified"

"Who sent you here?"

"Classified"

Angrily, Wolf growled "Is there anything that isn't classified?"

Smirking, the teen replied "That's classified too"

His life was saved by the dramatic entry of Eagle…who ran in screaming "AAAGHH! My hair! Its… its… _**PINK**_!" he bawled

"" drawled Cub

In reply, Eagle pulled the towel of his hair, which was now _**hot**_ pink.

**Back to Alex**

Alex couldn't contain it. His laughter burst out in waves. Finally , it subsided in time for him to hear Wolf say "Congratulations. You've made Cub laugh … _Barbie!_"

Alex started laughing again. But he wasn't the only one this time

"Ah well." Said Wolf "We need to go to the mess hall. You'll give the soldiers a laugh. And so K-unit left, dragging a protesting Eagle behind them

**So should Kunit meet Yassen or not?**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you have any requests as to what will happen please send it in a review or PM me.**

**..Rider.**

As they walked towards the mess hall, soldiers stared at Eagles hair, which was the reason Alex realized that the soldiers had a fatal flaw-they were easily distracted.

**Wolf**

As they walked towards the mess hall, Wolf realized that Cub was acting weirdly -for a 16 year old. "At least I think he's 16" thought Wolf.

He nudged Snake "Hey, is Cub acting weird to you?"

Snake's reaction startled him .It wasn't the "Hmmmm… You're right" that he was expecting, but a "Helloo? Tube light?", which signified that he was slow on the uptake.

Snake continued. "We don't know the slightest thing about him. Not his name, not his age, not even his business here. Its like he's a mystery we have to unravel."

K-unit reached the mess hall first-_as usual_, got their food AKA horrible lumpy stuff –_as usual_, and sat at the usual table-_as usual_. The only unusual thing was Cub, who was ignored-Unusually.

"Ah well" thought Wolf "Time for our assessments, that we'll ace-_as usual_"

**Oh, how wrong he was**

**Alex**

As they made their way to the first assessment, shooting, Alex decided that the was going to be good. Surprisingly, Eagle scored the highest, though he had pink hair, and Snake was the worst. "That's not unusual" thought Alex "Usually medics are only medics".

Medicine, hand-to-hand combat, and worst-case scenarios (Suspiciously, Alex had been in a lot of these examples. Blunt was going to die.) followed shooting

Then came the assault course. The sergeant had come to remedy Eagles pink hair, and decided to "see how you namby-pambies how to do it"

Alex was almost overcome by laughter

**This was going to be good**

**Skunk**

As K-unit started the assault course, Skunk saw Cub trying to control laughter "He wont be laughing once I've done my job" thought Skunk grimly.

The assault course consisted of-

A David's ladder (A bunch of logs tied together) , followed by a pond to swim across. Next was a huge mud pit to swing over and some monkey bars(20 feet high).It was completed by a huge climbing wall.

**It was a disaster**

The David's ladder came apart. Eagle lost his footing and fell. The others started towards the pond .It was filled with blue dye. Snake fell by the tampered-with rope swing, and Wolf, the monkey bars. Finally, Skunk made it to the top of the wall, only to fall back into the mud. He realized that it was a practical the bright side, the sergeant was laughing so hard he didn't bin them

But who did it?

**I know it's a bad chapter but its just a connector. Should I start writing in first person? Five reviews make it review for more chapters  
**

**Dr. Why**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I need reviews if you want a new chapter from now on.**

**Anything-ideas, opinions,-even flames are accepted! Thanks all those who read, reviewed, and alerted. **

**Dr. Why -Alex you do the disclaimer**

**Alex – Why should I?**

**Dr. Why-Do you want K-unit to know about Mr…?**

**Alex- NO NOO….. Ill do it**

**If Dr. Why had her way, I would meet K-unit more often**

**And now, on with the story**

After Alex was caught, the sergeant nearly killed himself when he realized that he couldn't bin him.

**Sergeant**

"Stupid heads of SO" was all the sergeant could think of as he paced around his office. He had just got the memo-He couldn't bin cub. So he made him apologize and sent the kid to bed while he had a talk with K-unit

"Men, another MI6 agent is coming soon. He will be tutoring Cub .Be sure to ell cub about this." Then he saw Skunk's face

"Dismissed soldiers. Skunk stay behind"

As the soldiers walked off, they heard snatches of the conversation

"…..But he's just a kid-"

"No, he's an MI6 agent…"

When they reached the cabin, Eagle was elected to tell Cub the good news

**Alex**

As the soldiers walked in, Eagle was jumping up and down

"Hey Cub guess what? An agent from MI6 is coming to tutor you!"

Alex looked at him curiously "How come you're so talkative?"

"Oh" said Eagle waving a hand "the others laid a bet that I couldn't talk for two weeks. You came at that time"

Alex was about to reply when the door creaked open. As K-unit + Alex stared in shock, a familiar voice called out

"You gonna let me in or sit and catch more flies?"

Alex was the first to recover "Ben!" he ran to fox and hugged him .To the surprise of the others, Fox hugged back. "Alex! Its you I have to tutor!"

Eagle looked at them in amazement "How do you know each others names?"

Alex and Fox smiled and said as one "Classified"

**Fox**

Fox smiled, then drew Alex aside

"Cub, I need to tell you something. Yassen Gregororwich was seen near your house. Now, It's up to you whether you want them moved or not. "

Alex smiled "Fox, I need to tell you something- Yassen is my friend"

"What?" Fox reeled. He took a calming breath "Alex, explain"

Alex sighed "I was there on Air Force One when he 'died'. He took a bullet for me. It turns out, he was very good friends with my dad. Now that he's alive, he's like a surrogate father. I've got Jack as a surrogate mom, Tom and you as brothers, and a girlfriend. I have a family"

Fox smiled "If he's safe, I would like to meet him . As long as he's not going to go crazy or anything"

"Actually" grinned Alex "With Tom and Jack in the same house, he's sure to go crazy"

And Alex Rider laughed for the first time in a very long time

**STUPID WRITERS BLOCK! No more chapters unless I get reviews. Please read my other story –Crazy fangirls**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I need reviews if you want a new chapter from now on.**

**Anything-ideas, opinions,-even flames are accepted! Thanks all those who read, reviewed, and alerted. **

**Dr. Why –Ben, you do the disclaimer**

**Ben- blablabla yadayadayada Dr. Why doesn't own**

Although Fox seemed calm enough, on the inside he was still in shock. As he returned from his long walk, he decided to trust Alex and grill him later and joined his unit in dreamland.

**Big mistake**

**Alex**

Alex woke in a cold, hard, cell with his hands and legs tied.

He moved to sitting position and found his unit already awake and glaring at the bars of the cell. Snake was the first to speak

"Its okay Cub. Just don't tell them your name." Then the men took him away.

Alex sighed. More torture?

The men tied him to a chair. Alex decided that one mans name was Knuckles, the others was Mustard. He didn't know why, maybe he was feeling particularly bored.

"Your name!" Oh… that's right. He was being tortured for his name (which all his enemies knew)

"Kid, if you don't tell me your name, you'll be dunked in this cold water"

"The name's Cub"

And so the torture began

**Wolf**

A couple of hours after they had taken Cub away, Wolf looked up to see a bruised , wet Cub being dragged to the cell, despite protests that he could walk perfectly fine, thank you.

As he was thrown into the cell, he sat up and asked conversationally "What's up?"

Snake rushed towards him. "Are you hurt?"

Cub shook his head "I've had worse. And where's Skunk?"

Wolf was about to answer when a voice came through the bars "Here"

They looked up to see Skunk standing outside.

Wolf growled "Its RTI coupled with 'pressure of a turned teammate'" , answering the unasked question.

Cub looked relieved

"Oh good." At the questioning glances he said " I thought he came to give the gloating 'Haha you're captured and I'm in charge and you'll never stop my evil plan which I will now proceed to tell you like an idiot so that you can stop me with some death defying stunts' speech which I am sick off!"

At the incredulous glances he got, however, he said meekly "Not that it ever happened to me…."

"If it never happened to you, then you're watching too many movies" said Eagle

**Fox**

Fox sighed. He was just coming to terms with the 'Gregorovich thing', and now this.

Ah well, make the most of it. He never liked Skunk anyway.

The day passed in a blur

Alex being rude to the bad guys, mild torture for everyone( the heaviest they could inflict) Alex being rude to the bad guys , mild torture for everyone- you get the idea.

As they were drifting of to sleep, Fox could have sworn that he heard Alex saying "This is going to get rough"

It was true.

K-unit was later awoken by Alex's screaming

**The Evil Cliffie (yes, it deserves the capitals) is to ensure that you review.**

**Want to finish this before school starts. On a totally random note **

**Avengers rocks! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**I got reviews saying that this was too quick so I rewrote it.**_

Alex didn't usually scream during his nightmares. He was used to them. But halfway through, it deviated from usual ."_Alex"_ said a cold, smooth voice _"you're having a nightmare" _Alex snorted "No shit, Sherlock" he said sarcastically. Thevoice was angry_ "You will be punished for that!"_

Suddenly, a person appeared. First it looked like Jack. Then Tom , Sabina ,Ben , and even Yassen .Then it looked like all of them rolled into one. Everyone he ever cared about. Then it shot itself. At the same time, Alex felt the bullet tear through his heart again, only this time, it was a thousand times worse, combined with the pain of knowing his loved ones felt it.

_**That's when he screamed.**_

**Fox**

When Fox heard Alex scream, he knew the kid was having a nightmare. What he didn't know was how to stop it. So he went over to Alex and started saying calm, soothing words while rocking him back and forth. It was what his mother had done when he had had a nightmare. After Alex had fallen asleep Fox walked over to the rest of is unit. "I owe you an explanation" said Fox softly "Remember that high ranked agent I met on a mission? It was Cub. That kid has got a 100% success rate. If it was even a 99.999% success rate, he'd be dead by now." They were shocked

"I'd hate to betray his trust" sighed Fox "But I need your help."

And so Fox explained everything he knew about Alex to them. "….He never wanted to join" finished Fox. "This is what makes it so sad"

"But why did he agree?" asked Eagle curiously

"They were going to deport his guardian. His parents are dead" said Fox

"Why is he so mysterious? He doesn't trust us at all!" said Snake indignantly

Fox sighed "Snake, last time he were here we acted like complete asses. Plus, he's not used to operating with other people. MI6 doesn't usually send backup

"But what about his family?" asked Wolf. He had a large family, and couldn't imagine them letting him do something like that. Fox sighed and was about to answer when a voice replied "My parents are dead. So is my uncle. And if my godfather wasn't dead, I'd kill him" K-unit whirled around to see Alex in a sitting position.

"Do you trust me?" asked Alex. "No"said K unit while Ben replied "Yes"

"Good" said Alex "I don't trust you either ,except for we're which unit did you say they were?" asked Alex, jerking his thumbs backward.

"That's J-unit." said Snake.

Eagle looked frightened at Cub's evil smile

"Its payback time" said Alex.

And that's when the explosion happened

**Epilogue**

The explosion ripped the bars away from the wall , allowing K-unit and two MI6 operatives to walk out.

That they did, and went to find the unit that had tortured them.

Poor J-unit

A couple of days later, J-unit was found strapped to their cabin walls-wearing tutus. The cabin was painted pink , and , upon closer inspection, the music blasting through the place proved to be 'Barbie Girl'.

And the temporary truce K-unit had formed with Alex would be the foundation for a legendary friendship

**Sorry it's so short and no Yassen , but he'll come in the next story. Please read my other stories.**


End file.
